


Il n'y a pas la Mort, il y a la Force

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Confused Obi-Wan Kenobi, Established Relationship, Everybody Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Force Ghost Qui-Gon Jinn, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Obi-Wan se suicide sur Tatooine, mais la Force en a décidé autrement et il se réveille dans un monde qu'il a du mal à reconnaître. Quand la Force décide d'accorder une nouvelle vie à Obi-Wan, parce qu'il avait trop souffert.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Il avait tout perdu. Son maître, son Padawan, ses frères, ses sœurs…Satine, Padmé, des amis, des proches, des gens qui l'avaient aimé et qu'il aimait.

Il avait échoué à tenir des promesses. Il avait échoué à les protéger. Parce qu'il n'était pas assez fort, parce qu'il était un échec.

Surtout Anakin.

_Oh…Anakin._

Il avait aimé le garçon, l'adolescent et l'homme. Il l'avait chéri, il l'avait adoré, il s'était promis d'être là pour lui à ses cotés. Mais au lieu de ça…

« _Je te hais ! » hurla la forme quasi-calcinée de son ancien Padawan, les yeux d'un doré effrayant._

Son frère, son Padawan, son meilleur ami.

L'être le plus important de sa vie.

Il l'avait perdu. Il l'avait laissé tomber. Il l'avait abandonné.

Désormais, il était fatigué. Epuisé. De cette vie qu'il avait tenté de combattre et de maintenir. De cette vie de souffrance. Son cœur avait été brisé, meurtri, torturé et maintenant asséché de ses larmes qu'il a tant versé, qui brûlait sous ce soleil de Tatooine, dans l'espoir qu'un jour, un garçon résoudrait tout.

Mais il n'avait plus envie. Plus envie de se battre, plus envie de souffrir, plus envie d'avancer, plus envie de voir cette avenir.

Il voulait la paix.

Il voulait juste mourir.

Ainsi, ce soir, au lieu de prendre ce thé qu'il avait trouvé au marché noir à Mos Eisley, il prit son sabre laser, qu'il avait caché dans un creux d'un des murs de sa caverne, son habitation depuis 4 ans.

Quatre ans où il était resté, quatre ans où il avait essayé de trouver un semblant de vie, quatre ans où il s'était voilé la face. Quatre ans où l'esprit de Qui-Gon lui apprenait un peu plus dans les voies de la Force. Quatre ans où rien n'avait pu apaisé son âme blessé. Quatre ans où il mourrait à petit feu.

 _Ne fais pas ça, Obi-Wan._ Supplia la voix de son ancien maître.

Obi-Wan ne dit rien et jeta un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir qu'il avait brisé quelques jours auparavant. Il avait des vêtements rapiécés, ses cheveux habituellement roux semblaient avoir pris une couleur plus foncé et était devenu un amas de nœud indigne d'un Jedi. Ses yeux bleus d'autrefois ne l'était plus, le gris terne avait pris place. Il n'était plus un Jedi.

Il était une épave.

Une épave au milieu d'un désert.

Il n'était pas un Jedi.

« Je suis désolé. » lança-t-il à son jumeau.

Il ignorait s'il s'excusait pour lui-même, pour Qui-Gon ou pour la Galaxie entière. Il tourna le pommeau de son sabre vers sa poitrine, contre son cœur. Cela l'achèverait d'un coup.

« Il n'y pas la mort, il y a la Force » souffla-t-il.

_Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force_

_Il n'y a pas la mort, il y a la Force._

Il appuya sur le bouton et le laser traversa son cœur.

_Il y a la Force._

.

.

C'était si agréable, si paisible, si calme. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était en paix. Est-ce ainsi la mort ? Va-t-il retrouver son maître, le revoir ? Il risquerait de le voir avec un sourire triste et lui murmurer une phrase comme…

« Obi-Wan, réveille-toi... »

Il ouvrit les yeux sous le choc, reconnaissant cette voix entre mille. Voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis 4 ans, cette voix qui n'avait eu ce ton depuis 4 ans.

La première chose qu'il vit était une fenêtre, avec un rideau blanc qui flottait à cause de la brise qui rentrait dans la chambre, étrangement familière. Il retint son souffle, c'était sa chambre. Sa chambre au Temple. Comment c'était possible ?

Il tressaillit quand il sentit un bras autour de sa taille. Quelqu'un était dans son lit !

Un baiser dans son cou le fit frissonner de peur. Jamais personne ne l'avait fait un geste affectueux aussi intime. C'était si étrange, bien qu'agréable et embarrassant.

Effrayé par l'individu qui osait le toucher de cette manière si peu conventionnelle, il s'éloigna rapidement, s'échappant de son lit, mais ses pieds étant emmêlés dans les draps, il tomba tête la première au sol. Maudissant son impulsivité, il lâcha une plainte de douleur.

Un rire se fit entendre, tandis qu'il se remit sur ses pieds, prêt à hurler sur la personne qui le tourmentait.

« Je te pensais pas aussi maladroit, Maître… »

Obi-Wan écarquilla les yeux en voyant Anakin, dans le lit, sur ses coudes, le fixant avec amusement. Ses cheveux mi-long bruns ébouriffés étaient décoiffés et son torse nu laissa deviner qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement sur lui, bien que la couverture recouvrait ses parties intimes.

« Que…fais-tu là ? Grinça-le maître Jedi méfiant.

Face à ce ton froid, Anakin perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils.

\- Obi ? ça va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Il se rampa jusqu'au bord du lit, avant de le rejoindre à ses cotés et c'est là qu'Obi-Wan le vit entièrement nu et nota au passage que lui aussi l'était aussi. Il attrapa le drap au sol et se recouvra, reculant face à l'avancée de cet Anakin méconnaissable, évitant soigneusement de regarder son entrejambe. Ne pouvait-il pas se couvrir, au nom de la Force ? Et pourquoi était-il nu dans sa chambre ?

C'était une illusion, forcément. Ou bien un rêve, quoiqu'il qualifierait ça d'un cauchemar plutôt. Obi-Wan se mit alors à penser qu'il avait été capturé par l'Empire et que Palpatine l'avait mis dans une sorte de transe, qui le torturait mentalement, si c'était le cas, c'était réussi.

« Hey, Obi-Wan, dit Anakin tendrement en levant les bras comme pour l'apaiser, qu'est ce que tu as, tu sais que je ne te ferai aucun mal…

\- C'est un mensonge…c'est faux, répliqua-t-il en serrant les dents, tu veux me tuer…tu me hais, laisse-moi, tue moi, si tu veux, mais laisse-moi en paix ! »

Il évita judicieusement de le regarder. Il avait encore ce douloureux souvenir de son ancien apprenti, qui avait assassiné sauvagement des enfants, des initiés, des Padawan…et qui dans sa folie, avait attenté à sa vie, de cet homme qui avait été brulé vif sur Mustafar, parce que, dans sa miséricorde, il n'avait pu se résoudre à le tuer.

Anakin se figea, blêmit alors, ouvrant la bouche sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Il fit un pas en avant, mais Obi-Wan se recroquevilla, aculé contre le mur de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, le temple n'était plus, les Jedi n'existaient plus, pourquoi l'avoir emmené ici ? Dans cet endroit plein de souffrance ? Il lâcha un sanglot, qui finit par échapper face à ses souvenirs du passé qui n'avaient cessé de le hanter depuis ce jour fatidique.

Il s'était suicidé ! Pourquoi était-il ici ?

« Obi-Wan, tu ne vas pas bien, écoute, nous allons aux Halls des Guérisseurs… fit Anakin d'un ton si doux que cela surprit le maître jedi qui n'avait jamais vu son apprenti lui parlait de cette manière. Généralement, c'était réservé à Padmé.

\- Laisse-moi ! Hurla Obi-Wan en pleurs, laisse-moi ! »

A peine eut-il dit cela, que le jeune homme sortit en trombe de la chambre, le laissant définitivement seul. Ses membres tremblaient et pourtant il n'avait pas froid, il se sentait malade et pourtant la Force était en paix. Il attrapa ses vêtements qui avaient été jetés négligemment à terre et s'habilla. Il chercha son sabre laser à sa ceinture mais ne le trouva pas. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table à chevet et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle était rangé là, à sa place habituelle.

Si c'était un rêve, alors il devait se réveiller. Il devait se forcer à se réveiller, quoi de mieux que se tuer dans son rêve. De toutes manières, il avait prévu de mourir et il irait jusqu'au bout pour être enfin en paix. Si l'Empire voulait le torturer, il ferait tout pour mourir, il se laisserait faire, mais il se battrait pour pouvoir rejoindre la Force.

Et encore une fois, il porta son sabre laser contre son cœur et inspira profondément. Il fallait en finir au plus vite.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à appuyer sur le bouton, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Anakin habillé de ses tuniques noirs, le visage pâle et les yeux horrifiés.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-il la terreur dans la voix, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! »

Le sabre lui fut tiré de sa main par la Force. Le jeune homme avait attrapé son arme et le regardait avec horreur et confusion.

« Rends-le moi ! ordonna Obi-Wan désespéré.

\- Non ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais faire, Kriff !

\- Ça ne change rien ! Laisse moi mourir !

\- Jamais, nom d'un bantha, Kriff, Obi-Wan ! »

Anakin s'élança vers lui et Obi-Wan crut qu'il allait le frapper, mais au lieu de cela, des bras chauds l'enlacèrent et le serrèrent. Le souffle du plus jeune chatouilla la nuque du maître et il prit un certain temps à comprendre que son Padawan lui faisait un câlin.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as, Obi, mais je t'en supplie, ne refais plus jamais ça…ne le refais pas, pria Anakin la voix rauque, je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, mon idiot de maître…

\- Je veux…mourir, laisse moi mourir, je n'en peux plus de tout ça…gémit Obi-Wan de plus en plus confus, ne sachant quoi penser de cette réaction.

\- Pourquoi ? Obi-Wan pourquoi ? Nous sommes heureux, ensemble ! s'écria-t-il en s'écartant.

\- Si seulement, c'était vrai…si seulement…

\- Mais c'est vrai…

\- J'ai perdu Qui-Gon, je t'ai perdu Anakin…je n'ai plus rien. Qui que tu sois, qu'importe où je suis…cela ne changera pas. »

Il eut soudainement un silence et Obi-Wan crut enfin que cela était terminé, que l'illusion allait s'arrêter mais au lieu de cela, les mains de son cher apprenti lui attrapèrent le visage, ce qui l'amena à rougir brusquement, car jamais Anakin n'avait osé le prendre de cette manière.

« Qu'est-ce que…

\- Maître, je suis là, vivant comme toi…et Qui-Gon est vivant. Penses-tu que c'est irréel ?

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est.

\- Etends la Force autour de toi et tu verras la vérité. » dit Anakin dans un petit sourire.

Obi-Wan déglutit en se demandant où ce rêve – ou quoique ce soit – voulait l'amener, mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Normalement s'il était en train de dormir, s'il activait la Force, il ne devrait pouvoir changer son environnement à volonté. Si c'était une illusion, la Force lui indiquerait les anomalies qui pourraient l'en sortir. Si c'était réel, il percevrait distinctement tous les êtres vivants autour de lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra alors, envoyant une pulsation de Force autour de lui, cherchant à étendre son rayon pour ainsi déceler la vérité de cet instant.

C'est alors qu'il découvrit la vie. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que la vie. Des êtres qui vivaient, qui s'activaient, des sensibles à la Forces et des non-sensibles. Il reconnut des signatures familières, signatures qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis quatre longues années. Il n'y avait pas d'Obscurité, juste de la Lumière. Il percevait même les émotions des certains : la paix, le calme, l'amour, la joie, la plénitude. Toutes ses sensations dans la Force qui avaient disparu lors de l'Ordre 66 lui étaient revenus, ce bonheur d'être à nouveau dans le Temple, chez lui, chez sa famille, cette sérénité qu'il avait quand il rentrait à chaque fois de missions et qu'il revenait au Temple.

Il était de retour chez lui.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il ignorait si c'était parce qu'il était heureux de retrouver des gens qu'il avait perdus ou bien parce que la Force avait été cruelle avec lui de le ramener dans ce passé (certes étrange) qu'il l'avait tant fait souffrir.

« Alors…tout ça, c'est réel ? bredouilla-t-il incapable d'y croire.

\- Oui, je suis réel, je suis vivant…oh maître, je ne sais pas ce que tu as rêvé, mais jamais je ne pourrais te tuer… »

Sans même qu'il ait pu anticiper cela, Anakin l'embrassa sur ses lèvres, alors que leur lien dans la Force vibrait d'amour. Sur la surprise, Obi-Wan le repoussa doucement, avalant difficilement ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'une part, parce qu'il avait découvert qu'ils avaient encore un lien, beaucoup plus renforcé qu'auparavant, mais d'autre part, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce baiser. Baiser qu'Anakin dédiait normalement à Padmé.

« Pourquoi…m'as-tu m'embrassé ? questionna-t-il bouleversé.

Le jeune Jedi cligna des paupières face à sa question, puis éclata d'un rire ravissant.

\- Mais…Obi…parce que nous sommes mariés.

\- Quoi ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Enfermé à double tour, Obi-Wan se recroquevilla dans le coin de la salle de bain, portant ses mains à sa tête, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne savait pas où il était. Enfin du moins, il ne reconnaissait pas son monde, son univers, sa vie.

Il était marié.

Avec Anakin.

Son Padawan.

Le garçon qu'il avait élevé. Enseigné. Protégé. Aimé.

Comment s'était possible ?

« Obi-Wan, je t'en prie, ouvre la porte ! » entendit-il derrière la porte fermé.

Mais il ne répondit pas, il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était possible. Son Anakin est mort, brulé dans les flammes de Mustafar, Vader avait pris sa place. Son Anakin aimait Padmé. Il avait deux enfants. Ces deux enfants qui étaient les derniers espoirs de la Galaxie. Et il les avait laissé…il les avait abandonné. Il s'en voulait, il se rendait compte du prix à payer pour son suicide…mais peut-être était ce mieux ainsi, il avait échoué à sauver Qui-Gon, il avait échoué à sauver Anakin, il avait échoué à sauver Padmé, il avait échoué à sauver Satine…Il n'avait pu sauver personne.

« Obi-Wan, dis-moi quelque chose…

\- Laisse moi, Anakin, laisse moi… » gémit-il.

Il avait fermé le lien, interdisant son ancien padawan tout accès. Il n'avait aucun de faire face à son soi-disant mari. Il était perdu, il était conscient qu'il était au Temple, à croire que le massacre perpétré par Palpatine et par Vader n'avait jamais eu lieu. Comme si rien de tout cela s'était passé, comme si la Force l'avait envoyé dans un Univers différent, dans un passé modifié.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi La Force avait-elle décidé de faire ça ?

Alors qu'il broyait du noir, tentant de trouver un sens à cette nouvelle vie, on effleura ses boucliers d'esprit doucement, tendrement et familièrement. Il tressaillit car ce n'était pas la signature d'Anakin. C'était une signature de vie qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis si longtemps.

Il se redressa, relevant la tête, son cœur battant soudainement plus rapidement. Il ouvrit légèrement ses boucliers, permettant à l'individu de pénétrer dans son esprit, sans qu'il ne soit trop envahi.

« Obi-Wan, murmura une voix baryton qui n'était pas celle d'Anakin, veux-tu ouvrir la porte ? »

La mâchoire du Jedi trembla, les larmes coulant de ses yeux sans qu'il ne le veuille. Il se leva lentement, tendant la main vers le bouton d'ouverture, les émotions s'emparèrent de son cœur emballé.

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une silhouette bien physique, bien réelle, bien vivante. Ce n'était pas la voix fantomatique qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre pendant 4 ans, non, c'était un homme de chair et de sang en face de lui.

Ses longs cheveux grisonnants reposaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Sa façon de se maintenir si calmement rappelait à Obi-Wan ses longues années d'enseignement lorsqu'il n'était qu'un simple Padawan. Ses yeux bleus sombres brillaient lorsqu'il rencontra son regard. Un sourire chaleureux, presque paternel, lui rappela ce douloureux souvenir où il l'avait vu sa mort sur Naboo.

« Maître…hoqueta Obi-Wan.

A cet appellation, Qui-Gon Jinn arqua un sourcils, entre la confusion et la surprise.

\- Cela fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas appelé ainsi, fit-il mélancoliquement.

Obi-Wan s'approcha de lui, ses deux mains vers l'avant, attrapant le pan de la robe de son ancien maître, tremblotant de tout son corps. Il toucha alors sa poitrine, ses épaules, ses mains…incapable de croire alors que Qui-Gon était vivant.

« Je vous ai…vu mourir, maître…je n'ai pas pu vous sauver, pleura-t-il en se penchant en avant, je suis désolé, j'ai échoué…j'ai tout perdu…je n'ai pu sauver personne…je suis… »

Il éclata en sanglot, permettant au chagrin et la culpabilité de l'envahir, à son cœur de s'exprimer, de libérer ses émotions qu'il n'avait pu montrer pendant ses années de solitude. Le lien maître-padawan s'enflamma subitement et il autorisa à Qui-Gon de s'introduire dans son esprit. Il avait confiance en son maître, comme toujours, c'était le seul qui était resté à ses cotés après la Chute de l'Ordre, il avait tenté de l'aider à surmonter ses traumatismes, mais Obi-Wan n'avait pas été assez fort pour se battre à nouveau.

Des bras l'enlacèrent alors, le serrant fortement. Le Jedi sentit alors l'odeur familière de son ancien maître, qui dans ses moments de faiblesses, avait pris cette habitude lui donner des câlins. Il enfouit son nez dans le cou de Qui-Gon, pleurant toujours, heureux d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son père.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, je suis désolé.

\- Chut, tout va bien…Dors maintenant. »

Il ne put protester car la suggestion de sommeil avait été envoyé dans leur lien. Obi-Wan n'eut le temps de se battre pour rester conscient et se laissa bercer par la voix douce de Qui-Gon, tombant peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

.

.

« Kriff, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! » s'écria Anakin en se levant du canapé sur lequel il avait patienté pendant de longues minutes.

Troublé, Qui-Gon sortit de la chambre, où il avait laissé Obi-Wan au soin de la guérisseur Vokara Che qui était venu en urgence suite à leur appel.

« A-t-il eu des visions récemment ? questionna Qui-Gon en lançant des vagues d'apaisement au jeune chevalier.

\- Non, pas que je sache, je l'aurai remarqué.

\- Comment était-il hier ?

\- Normal, nous avons parlé de la prochaine mission et… »

Ses mots se perdirent dans un marmonnement incompréhensible, mais cela était suffisant pour le maître Jedi de comprendre. Qui-Gon était au courant que son ancien Padawan et son Grand-padawan était marié depuis un an, il avait été le témoin d'ailleurs, il savait que c'était l'amour fou entre ces deux là et lorsqu'Anakin l'avait appelé ce matin en panique, il ne pensait pas trouver Obi-Wan dans cet état.

« Quelque chose s'est passé dans la nuit, déclara-t-il, Vokara l'ausculte, peut être trouvera-t-elle la cause de son comportement.

\- Je…ne comprends pas, soupira Anakin en se rasseyant le dos courbé, avec vous, il…avait l'air de vous adorer.

\- Il m'a toujours adoré, nota Qui-Gon.

\- Je sais, je sais…c'est juste que…contrairement à vous, moi, il m'a rejeté. C'est la première fois que je me sentais…impuissant, inutile et…indésirable.

\- Anakin, Obi-Wan n'était pas lui-même, il t'aime et il t'aimera toujours. »

Qui-Gon s'installa à ses côtés, passant une bras derrière les épaules de son grand-padawan désespéré. Il savait que dès qu'Obi-Wan était blessé, malade ou bien déprimé, Anakin n'avait plus rien du héros dont les histoires légendaires adulaient.

« Il m'a dit…il m'a dit que je devais le laisser mourir…bredouilla-t-il en portant ses mains sur le visage, et il…il a voulu se suicider…comment pouvez-vous expliquer un tel comportement ? Je ne comprends pas…comment ?

\- Calme-toi, Obi-Wan est entre de bonnes mains, tu as bien fait de m'appeler. Nous devons prendre soin de lui et ensuite cherchez des réponses à nos questions. »

Anakin hocha la tête, lâchant un soupir. C'est à ce moment là que Vokara Che, la Twil'ek guérisseuse les rejoint, l'air préoccupé. C'était une expression rare pour les deux Jedi, qui s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Maître Che ? s'enquit Anakin, alors ?

\- Obi-Wan est en pleine forme, Force merci. Mais en ce qui concerne son état psychique, je dois vous dire que je suis…déboussolé. Je ne saurais vous dire ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais vu des boucliers d'esprit aussi puissants et aussi épais, je n'ai même pas réussi à entrer…

\- Il m'a laissé entrer tout à l'heure, intervint Qui-Gon la voix rauque, j'ai ressenti…une extrême angoisse, une profonde tristesse et…une envie de mourir. Jamais, je ne l'avais vu aussi désespéré. »

Ses deux compagnons se figèrent, le fixant avec horreur et incompréhension face à cette révélation, qui n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour Obi-Wan de se retrouver en dépression, car c'était bien le cas.

« En vue de ce que vous me dîtes, je pense qu'il subit un syndrome post-traumatique, lâcha Vokara, mais ça n'a aucun sens…qu'est ce qui a pu déclencher ça ? Sa dernière mission s'est très bien passé et je n'avais rien décelé lors de sa visite médicale.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus, dit Anakin, je sais juste qu'il s'est réveillé comme ça ce matin. Complètement perdu. Comme si…il avait oublié qui il était.

\- Il faut que je l'emmène aux Halls des guérisseurs, nous devons…commença Vokara.

\- Il est hors de question, coupa le maître Jedi, vous savez très bien qu'Obi-Wan n'a jamais aimé cet endroit.

\- Qui-Gon, il est nécessaire pour…

\- Je suis d'accord avec lui, fit Anakin durement, Obi-Wan sera beaucoup mieux chez lui. »

La twil'ek leva les mains en signe de défaites. Discuter avec les deux Jedi les plus tétus de l'Ordre était peine perdue, elle ne connaissait que trop bien leurs caractères respectifs.

« Très bien, mais je viendrai régulièrement lui rendre visite, de plus, je serai obligé d'en parler au Conseil et de le mettre en arrêt d'activité jusqu'à qu'il soit apte à reprendre le service. »

Elle s'inclina auprès d'eux et s'apprêta à les quitter mais Anakin l'arrêta, pour lui poser une dernière question.

« Avez-vous une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Non, Chevalier Skywalker, mais la seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il aura besoin de votre soutien à tous les deux. »

.

.

_« Anakin Skywalker, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Obi-Wan Kenobi, de le protéger, le chérir et lui rester fidèle jusqu'à que la mort, la Force et le destin ne vous séparent ? »_

_Les yeux du jeune homme croisèrent son regard. Il lui tenait la main, passant une bague en argent noir, symbole de leur union. De leur mariage secret._

_« Je l'accepte et je promets de respecter mes vœux en t'épousant, Obi-Wan, jura Anakin._

_Le prêtre se tourna ensuite vers lui._

_« Et vous, Obi-Wan Kenobi, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux, Anakin Skywalker, de le protéger, le chérir et lui rester fidèle jusqu'à que la mort, la Force et le destine ne vous séparent ? »_

_Des papillons taquinèrent son ventre, un sentiment de bien-être traversa son corps quand il prononça ses mots, qui allaient à jamais sceller son cœur amoureux. Il serait à Anakin et Anakin sera à lui. Ils seront époux à jamais._

_« Je l'accepte, et je promets de respecter mes vœux en t'épousant, Anakin. »_

.

Obi-Wan ouvrit les yeux, sous le choc, sortant de ce rêve, qui ressemblait tellement à un souvenir, comme s'il avait réellement vécu cette…vie. Il s'était marié ? Oh Force. La panique monta à sa gorge, lorsqu'il se rappela où il était.

« Obi, mon ange… »

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme à ses côtés. L'homme qu'il avait épousé dans ce rêve et…dans cette vie.

« Ani ? » murmura-t-il en clignant des yeux.

Le visage d'Anakin s'éclaircit comme si entendre ce petit surnom le soulageait.

« Oui, c'est moi, c'est moi, Obi…Force, j'ai tellement eu peur… »

Obi-Wan tressaillit lorsque sa main fut saisi et embrassé par son ancien Padawan. C'est là qu'il remarqua la bague noire à son annulaire, preuve irréfutable que ce rêve était bien réelle et que cette vie, cette réalité, ce passé qu'il ne connaissait pas était l'œuvre de la Force, qui avait décidé de l'envoyer dans un monde différent.

« Ani…promets moi…souffla-t-il en se redressant gardant une prise sur les mains d'Anakin.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange…

\- Promets moi de ne pas…sombrer, promets le moi. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, analysant les paroles énigmatiques de son mari, qui était si désespéré, si perturbé.

« Je t'aime, Obi, et je te promets que je ne sombrerai pas. »

.

.

** Salle du Conseil Jedi **

Vokara Che se tenait debout au milieu du cercle des 12 fauteuils. Un seul était vide, ce qui n'était pas étonnant pour elle, puisque l'absent était actuellement son patient numéro 1. Elle venait d'expliquer en long et en large le cas de ce dernier, dévoilant ses doutes et son inquiétude.

« Maître Kenobi est en ce moment, alité chez lui, en vue de son état psychique, je n'ai pas jugé utile de le forcer à séjourner aux Halls, termina-t-elle.

Un silence s'installa, chaque membre fut bouleversé en entendant le rapport de la Twil'ek. Personne ne s'attendait à recevoir de telles nouvelles concernant leur confrère.

« Etrange, cela est, fit enfin le Grand Maître Yoda, perturbé, la Force est, ressentir, j'ai pu ce matin. »

Tous portèrent leurs attentions sur le petit être, qui caressa son menton, dans une profonde réflexion.

« Vous dîtes que vous étiez au courant que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Maître Kenobi ? interpréta Mace Windu.

\- Que cela concernait Obi-Wan, j'ignorai…mais la Force, inhabituelle, elle était. Comme si vers un seul endroit, la lumière s'était dirigé. Pas d'obscurité, mais uniquement la Lumière. Concentrée ailleurs, la Force l'était.

\- Vous pensez que la Force a…perturbé Obi-Wan ? comprit Vokara.

\- Possible, cela est.

\- Cela n'explique pas le comportement anormal de maître Kenobi, marmonna maître Windu.

\- Maître Che, jusqu'à que maître Kenobi se porte mieux, vous le prendrez en charge, lorsque venu, le temps sera, alors parler avec lui, nous ferons.

\- Bien, maître, s'inclina-t-elle.

\- Qu'il se repose, poursuivit Mace, et que Maître Jinn et chevalier Skywalker restent à ses cotés, je sais qu'ils seront les seuls à l'aider…

\- Je vous remercie pour lui.

\- Que la Force soit avec lui et avec vous. »


End file.
